i met your father lewat omegle
by recalcitrance
Summary: "Sasuke suka main omegle." / Dan itu adalah awal dari sebuah cerita tentang bagaimana Haruno Sakura mengganti namanya menjadi Uchiha Sakura... atau setidaknya, ia harap begitu. / "Tukeran pict?" / Pinang diri ini, mas... / RnR? :3


Naruto and its characters are Masashi Kishimoto's.

Btw, siapa tau ada yang belum tau. Omegle adalah situs untuk chat anonim sama semua orang di seluruh dunia, tapi sekarang udah diblock di Indonesia huhu soalnya banyak bule cabul(?)

* * *

 **i met your father... lewat omegle.**

 **.**

 _Warning: kata gak baku, ada chatting-chattingan, gajeness, dan OoC luar biasah_

.

.

"Ahh, kenapa kamu gak ilang-ilang, sih?"

Haruno Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustrasi. Mengerjakan berlembar-lembar pekerjaan rumah di hadapannya malam ini sudah tinggal harapan. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa berkonsentrasi kalau muka Uchiha Sasuke terus menerus berkelebatan di otaknya?! Ia tidak pernah memikirkan apapun sampai seperti ini. Ah, ia benci sekali. Kenapa laki-laki itu keren banget?!

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa bersyukur telah mengambil kegiatan ekstrakurikuler renang di kampusnya, karena Uchiha Sasuke pun mengambil kegiatan yang sama. Jumat kemarin ialah kegiatan renang perdana mereka, dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, Sakura mengerti mengapa om-om di komik yang ia baca selalu mimisan kalau milihat cewek seksi. Sore itu ia hampir meninggal saat memperhatikan Sasuke menunjukkan kebolehannya berenang dengan gaya bebas, lalu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, dan yang paling penting: Lelaki itu mengganti baju dengan celana renang yang memperlihatkan roti sobek seksinya...

Pinang diri ini mas...

"Kyaaa!" Sakura membenamkan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, bibirnya tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas membayangkan setiap kegiatan renang yang akan mereka lakukan setiap minggunya. Kalau orang lain dapat membaca pikirannya saat ini, mereka pasti akan mengatakan Sakura gadis cabul. _B_ _odo amat_. Sasuke ganteng.

Ah, tapi gadis sepertinya tidak boleh berharap terlalu tinggi. Ia harus tetap mengingat bahwa Sasuke bahkan tidak mengenal dirinya. Sasuke adalah orang tampan kebanggan Jurusan Teknik Mesin yang sangat populer di seantero kampus, sedangkan dirinya cuma rakyat jelata yang tidak gaul. Hhh, tiba-tiba saja dada Sakura nyut-nyutan. Apa ini yang namanya galau?

Daripada memikirkan hal-hal bodoh seperti ini, lebih baik Sakura tidur saja. Siapa tahu saat ia bangun ia akan merasa lebih baik, atau bahkan, perasaan satu pihaknya pada Sasuke bisa hilang begitu saja.

Sakura kemudian tertidur, tapi naas, Sasuke justru muncul dengan tampannya di dalam mimpinya. Raut muka lelaki itu masih _cool_ seperti biasa, namun tiba-tiba saja lengan dan kakinya menjadi sangat berotot, menjadi 1000000 kali lebih seksi di mata Sakura. Ia muncul dengan menggigit sekuntum mawar merah dan memakai kostum Superman berbahan _spandex_ ketat yang menonjolkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya. Ukh, bahkan dalam tidurnya Sakura ingin mimisan.

"Hai, nona manis." Sasuke memanggilnya dengan suara bariton rendah yang bisa membuat rahim siapapun menghangat.

"Ah... Sasuke- _kun_..."

"Namamu _Google_ , ya?"

"Hah?" Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap bingung.

"Karena kamu adalah segalanya yang kucari, sayang." Sasuke mengedipkan matanya, lalu melemparkan sekuntum bunga mawarnya pada Sakura.

Ukhhhh! Inikah namanya cinta! Sakura rasanya sudah ingin memeluk pemuda itu dan menciumnya, sebelum kemudian tiba-tiba hujan yang sangat deras turun, dan suara sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto, menggelegar, "BANGUN WOII!"

Sakura membuka matanya, sadar bahwa itu semua hanya mimpi, lantas menendang sahabatnya itu tepat di perut. "Mimpi gue lagi bagus-bagusnya, bego!"

"Hahaha, bodoh! Mimpiin cowok ya, lo!" Naruto melempar bantal ke arah Sakura sambil lalu. Wajah wanita itu kini sudah semerah udang rebus. "Udah, ah. Sarapan, woy. Nyokap lo udah nyiapin, tuh."

Naruto memang tetangga sebelah rumah Sakura semenjak mereka orok, melihatnya mondar-mandir di dalam rumah wanita itu sudah bukan hal aneh lagi. Naruto _practically_ sudah menjadi kaki tangan Mrs Haruno, ibu Sakura, semenjak kecil dulu. Ah, ah, tidak. Bukan itu yang mau Sakura bicarakan. Wanita itu menarik pergelangan Naruto, lalu mulai menanyakan hal superserius. "Naruto, lo kan Jurusan Teknik Mesin, kenal, dong, sama Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hah? Lo suka ama tu orang?" Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya, tampak terkejut sekaligus jijik.

"Seenggaknya doi jauh lebih ganteng dari lo, tahu?" Sakura mendengus. "Kalau iya, emang kenapa?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Duh, jangan deh, Saku. Gue kasih tau, ya, orangnya _freak_."

"Kok lo ngejek-ngejek Sasuke gue sih?"

"Eh, gue jujur, ya!"

"Gak percaya!" tandas Sakura. Ah, paling-paling Naruto hanya iri dengan Sasuke. "Buktinya apa?"

"Nih, ya, gue kasih tau. Tapi jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa." Naruto memajukan tubuhnya untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Sakura. "Orangnya... suka main _omegle_."

Mendengar itu Sakura malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, kemudian memukul Naruto keras-keras di pundak. "Lo gak nyadar lo sendiri kayak gimana, hah! Udah, ah, pergi lu sana. Gue mau sibuk berkhayal kalo gue jadi pacar doi gimana. _Bye_." Sakura pun langsung beranjak menuju meja makan, di mana sayur kangkung dan telur balado telah menunggunya dengan sabar.

Oh, ya, _omegle_ adalah situs tempat kita bisa _chatting_ anonim dengan seluruh orang di dunia ini—yah, orang-orang yang juga bermain _omegle_ maksudnya. Seru sebenarnya, karena di sana kita bisa mengobrol dengan banyak orang, tapi terkadang kalau bertemu dengan bule suka ditanya hal aneh-aneh, seperti contohnya: " _Are you a virgin?"_ atau pertanyaan-pertanyaan lebih cabul lainnya. Ah, tapi itu tidak seburuk itu, kok! Sakura dan Naruto bahkan suka bermain _omegle_ waktu SMP dahulu. Tidak ada yang _freak_ dari bermain _omegle_. Di mata Sakura, Sasuke masih merupakan jelmaan dewa tampan tanpa cela.

Lagipula, Naruto bahkan tidak punya bukti kalau Sasuke suka bermain _omegle_ , ya kan?

.

.

Tunggu, kalau Sasuke benar-benar bermain _omegle_ ia bisa modus lewat _omegle_ kan?

Ukhh! Sakura pintar.

Maka saat pulang dari kegiatan kampus malam itu, Sakura langsung membuka _laptop_ -nya dan serta merta membuka situs _omegle._ Sore ini ia sudah menanyakan Naruto apa saja yang Sasuke sukai, awalnya Naruto tidak mau memberitahu, namun ketika Sakura bilang ini untuk masa depannya yang tidak ingin menjadi perawan tua, Naruto langsung menyerah. Katanya, Sasuke menyukai kegiatan renang, anime HunterxHunter, pelajaran kalkulus, dan mobil _hot wheels_. Oke, sedikit _random_ memang, tapi tak apa.

Saat itu juga pun Sakura langsung mengetik "renang, HunterxHunter, kalkulus, _hot wheels_ , Konoha University" pada filter yang tertera pada halaman beranda situs _omegle_. Filter ini berguna agar kita dapat _chatting_ dengan orang yang menuliskan hal yang sama di kolom _filter_ mereka. Namun, mungkin takdir berkata lain, situs itu mengatakan tidak ada orang yang cocok dengan kategori filter tersebut.

Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir metode ini mungkin memang tidak akan berhasil, metode filter ini memiliki resiko ketidakcocokan yang besar. Bagaimana Sakura dapat tahu filter apa yang dimasukkan Sasuke? Bisa jadi Sasuke bahkan tidak memasukkan filter apapun... atau, yang lebih mengecewakan lagi, bisa jadi Sasuke tidak sedang bermain _omegle_ saat ini.

Sakura menghela napas. Yah, setidaknya di _omegle_ ini ia bisa curhat dengan orang asing tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke. Lagipula ia memang belum siap untuk memberitahu siapapun tentang perasaannya. Kalau Naruto tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura yang sebenarnya, pasti ia akan tertawa mengejek.

Sakura pun kemudian hanya mengetik kata "renang" di kolom filter, karena setidaknya berbicara dengan orang yang sama-sama menyukai kegiatan renang menyenangkan, bukan? _Loading_ beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian Sakura dihubungkan dengan seorang _stranger—_ orang asing.

 _Stranger_ itu langsung mengetik.

 **Stranger_** hi

 **You_** _hello_

 **Stranger_** _I'm from konoha_

Sakura membantin, asyik sekali pertama kali _chat_ langsung dengan orang berdomisili Konoha juga. Dengan semangat, Sakura langsung membalas.

 **You_** aku juga dari konoha!

 **Stranger_** salken ya

 **You_** namamu siapa?

 **Stranger_** kenalkan, aku Mr X

 **You_** eww, sok misterius!

 **Stranger_** hehe

 **Stranger_** eh kamu perempuan atau laki-laki? Umurnya?

 **You_** aku perempuan, 19 tahun. Kamu?

 **Stranger_** laki-laki, 19 tahun juga.

 **You_** wah seumuran

 **You_** kamu ngapain di _omegle_?

 **Stranger_** iseng aja, kamu?

 **You_** aku tuh di sini sebenernya mau ketemu gebetan aku, cuman gak ketemu

 **Stranger_** susah juga ya mau ketemu gebetan aja sampe ke omegle

 **You_** tapi gak ketemu :(

 **Stranger_** umumumumumu jangan cedii :((

 **You_** :(((

 **Stranger_** :((((

 **You_** :)

 **Stranger_** :)

 **You_** :

 **Stranger_** :*****

Ugh, kenapa _chat_ -nya jadi aneh begini? Sakura menghela napas. Hhh, daripada aneh begini lebih baik ia curhat saja.

 **You_** eh, kalau ada cewek suka sama kamu, tapi kamu gak kenal sama ceweknya, ceweknya mesti gimana?

 **Stranger_** gebetan kamu gak kenal sama kamu? :OOO

 **Stranger_** sulit sih

 **You_** terus aku mesti gimana?

 **Stranger_** tinggalin aja

 **Stranger_** sama aku aja

 **Stranger_** dari ketikannya kayaknya kamu manis :333

 **You_** eww

 **You_** aku bahkan gatau kamu siapa lho

 **Stranger_** tukeran pict?

Sakura berpikir-pikir sebentar sebelum menyetujui hal ini. Kalau tiba-tiba laki-laki itu mengirimkan foto tidak senonoh bagaiman? Ugh, apa lebih baik ia sudahi saja _chat_ ini? Lagipula laki-laki ini sepertinya terlalu garing, tidak cocok dengannya. Sakura sudah ingin mengklik tombol _end this chat_ , sebelum kemudian tiba-tiba laki-laki itu sudah mengirim _link_ foto _facebook_ -nya.

 **Stranger_** /jhfdufdhfsjdhfsdfhsjdhf

 **Stranger_** gak mau sombong, ya, tapi kata orang-orang aku ganteng

 **Stranger_** aku yang sebelah kanan ya

Yah, kalau dari _fesbuk_ seharusnya fotonya tidak akan aneh-aneh, kan? Sakura pun membuka _link_ itu, kemudian...

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Matanya pasti salah, matanya pasti membohonginya...

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, dua kali, lalu tiga kali... Namun apa yang ia lihat tidak berubah. Itu...

Tuhan, bunuh ia sekarang!

ITU... ITU FOTO UCHIHA SASUKE!

Di foto itu Sasuke sedang bersama kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi yang tidak kalah tampannya, di sebuah kolam renang, dengan hanya memakai celana renangnya. Sakura 100% _shock_. _Shock_ karena ia sedang _chatting_ dengan Sasuke dan _shock_ karena keseksian luar biasa dari roti sobek si jelmaan dewa itu. Tunggu, ia tiba-tiba tidak bisa bernapas—oh, _shit_ , sialan, Naruto benar!

Ah—tidak! Tenang, Sakura, tenang. Itu mukanya memang sama, tapi siapa tahu lelaki itu berbohong?! Lagipula Sasuke memang sangat terkenal, pasti banyak orang yang ingin berpura-pura menjadi Sasuke. Lelaki itu tidak mungkin seabsurd itu di _omegle_. Sasuke yang ia tahu adalah sosok yang sangat _cool_ , sangat pelit kata-kata, orang yang superduper berwibawa. Ini pasti tidak benar. Sakura _chatting_ dengan Sasuke? Yang benar saja, _oh God_ , aneh sekali.

Ya, Sakura harus memastikan orang yang _chatting_ dengannya saat ini benar-benar Sasuke atau tidak.

 **You_** itu kamu?

 **Stranger_** yup hehe

 **Stranger_** awas naksir

 **Stranger_** salam kenal yaaaa

 **Stranger_** sekarang giliran kamu dooonggg

 **You_** kalo boleh tahu, kesukaan kamu apa ya?

 **Stranger_** aku suka renang, anime HunterxHunter, pelajaran kalkulus, sama mobil _hot wheels,_ emang kenapa nanya-nanya?

 _DOOEEEENGGG_

TUHAN, SAKURA MAU MATI SEKARANG JUGA.

ITU SASUKE!

 **Stranger_** ayo doongg aku mau liat kamuuu :3 :3 :3

Sakura mengelus-elus dadanya. Ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya _ilfeel_ atau malah... gemas? Oh, _shit_ , ternyata otak orang yang sedang jatuh cinta benar-benar tidak tahu caranya bekerja. Jantungnya pun berdegup kencang, oh, betapa Sakura membenci perasaan ini.

Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak mau menyudahi _chatting_ ini sekarang juga. Apa ia harus mengirim fotonya? Tapi kalau Sasuke mengenali dirinya sebagai seseorang di klub renang bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke berpikir ia jelek? Sakura tidak tahu bahwa di umur 19 tahun ini ia akan menghadapi dilema terbesarnya. Kirim foto atau tidak? Kirim foto atau tidak?!

 **Stranger_** oy, kamu masih on gak sih?

 **Stranger_** p

 **Stranger_** p

 **Stranger_** p

 **Stranger_** kalau udah off aku _end chat_ aja, ya

 _Oh, tidak, ini_ emergency _!_

 **You_** aku masih on kooookk hehe

 **You_** sebentar aku kirim fotoku

Sakura sudah membulatkan keputusannya. Jemarinya yang sudah gemetar disko membuka _fesbuk_ -nya, kemudian meng- _copy_ link foto tercantiknya ke dalam kolom _chatting_ _omegle_. Sakura pun menghela napas, seraya berdoa kepada semua Dewa, Dewi, Tuhan, Entitas Yang Mahaesa apapun agar Sasuke tidak langsung menyudahi _chatting_ mereka setelah ia melihat wajah Sakura. Tolong, _Kamisama_... Setidaknya buat dirinya cantik di depan lelaki itu...

Sakura menekan _enter_.

 _ **Stranger**_ _is typing..._

Seluruh tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat dengan frekuensi setara bunyi ultrasonik.

 **Stranger_** kan aku benar, kamu manis :)

Oh, _Kamisama_...

Malam ini Kau telah memberikan segala rahmat-Mu pada hamba-Mu ini.

Sakura pun mengetik lagi dengan jemarinya yang masih tremor luar biasa.

 **You_** makasih :)

 **You_** kamu juga ganteng :)

 **Stranger_** namanya Sakura lagi... cantik :)

 **You_** hehe makasih lho :)

 **Stranger_** mau pindah _skype_? Biar bisa _vidcall_ hehe

 **You_** yuk, di omegle juga bosen

 **Stranger_** Aku add kamu ya, id-ku uchiha69darkness

 **You_** id ku strawberry_cake ya

 **Stranger_** oke, sampe ketemu di _skype_ , Sakura- _chan_ :)

 **Stranger** end this chat

Sakura bangkit berdiri, wajahnya ditundukkan, tangannya mengepal dan bergetar hebat. Seketika, seperti sedang kesurupan, wanita itu tiba-tiba berlari. " _KAASAAANN_ ANAKMU BENTAR LAGI KAWIN!"

.

xXx

.

Dan itu adalah awal dari sebuah cerita bagaimana Haruno Sakura mengganti namanya menjadi Uchiha Sakura... atau setidaknya, ia harap begitu.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini selalu bikin fic kalo lagi bosen, tapi hasilnya... yha ini fic adalah buah keisenganku yang, sumpah, bener-bener gak berfaeda HAHA

Terima kasih yang sudah baca fic aneh ini, semoga update-annya gak terlalu lama ya hoaahh

Review? Thank youu


End file.
